


Pláticas de media noche

by mortalkombat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, naaahh, no sé qué hago con mi vida, tengo que dormir ya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalkombat/pseuds/mortalkombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeño drabble de Dan y Phil siendo domésticos en una cita de bromance por la noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pláticas de media noche

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se me ocurrió pensando en mi hermano y en mí.  
> Hace mucho tiempo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas alguna conexión con alguien, como Dan y Phil, sin darme cuenta de que la tenía con alguien a quien considero realmente un buen acompañante en mi vida. Ambos somos unos inadaptados, y si estamos juntos está bien :)

Hay muchas cosas por las que a Dan y Phil les gusta estar juntos. Especialmente los sábados por la noche en su departamento en Londres que a lo largo de estos años se ha ido convirtiendo en su  _hogar._ Desde las pequeñas cosas repugnantes, como las manchas de mugre en el pasillo a causa de sus manos, los golpes de las puertas contra la pared, la mancha de comida china que dejó caer Phil en el sofá-cama de su oficina, hasta a cosas más hogareñas como las fotos de ambos enmarcadas, su colección de series y películas, las ridículas notas que deja Phil a lo largo del piso sólo para molestar a Dan (a él en realidad le agradan) y todo lo que albergan aquellas paredes.

En noches como estas simplemente estarían en su sala viendo gifs en Tumblr en sus propias computadoras para después mostrar al otro los que creyeran más asombrosos o divertidos. Luego de ello, cuando ya estuvieran más o menos cansados (al rededor de las tres de la mañana) irían a alguna de sus habitaciones y se quedarían en cama hasta el cansancio bebiendo una taza de chocolate.

Casi no hablaban, y eso era lo mejor de todo. Sus silencios nunca eran incómodos, aunque a veces se veían interrumpidos por pequeñas preguntas esporádicas o sacando a relucir alguna broma personal (nueva o vieja). Si deseaban hablar lo expresaban por medio de pequeños sonidos, en el caso de Phil; y en el caso de Dan por medio de un "Phiiiiiiiiill".

—¿Crees que hemos llegado lejos? —preguntó Dan rompiendo el silencio.  
—Si crees que todo lo que hemos hecho a lo largo de estos últimos meses en específico, no sé a qué te refieres —contestó Phil sonriendo.  
—Lo sé, es sólo que a veces siento como que un día despertaré en la casa de mis padres en mi antigua habitación preguntándome cuál es el aroma de una  _ventana abierta._  
—Podrás preguntarme si te apetece —dijo Phil de nuevo con esa estúpida sonrisa suya.

Dan continuó sin hablar mucho del tema y se dispuso a continuar rebloggeando cosas en Tumblr, mientras que el chico de ojos azules decidió ignorarlo y dejarlo vagar en su mente

Eso era algo de lo mejor en su relación. Se conocían tan bien que sabían cuando insistir o no. Eso pasaba más a menudo con Phil respecto a Dan cuando éste tenía sus crisis existenciales a mitad del día y prefería simplemente no mencionarle nada a menos que Dan quisiera hablar, pues entonces él comenzaría la conversación.  
Phil a simple vista no parecía ser alguien que se preocupara por el significado de la vida o qué hay después de la muerte. Pero constantemente se dedicaba también a divagar. A veces se podía quedar horas sin pronunciar palabra, y sin embargo seguiría recibiendo a Dan con una de sus mejores sonrisas fingiendo que no ocurría nada, pero Dan sabía. Siempre sabía. Por lo que por las noches él era quien se dedicaba a hacer la cena y buscar los vines de mascotas más adorables para mostrárselos a Phil y tratar de alegrarlo un poco.

—¿Qué somos? —inquirió de repente Phil.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundido el menor.  
—Quiero decir, ¿qué somos el uno para el otro en nuestras vidas? —preguntó con su cara de repente llena de terror—. Sé que somos amigos —añadió mordiéndose el labio—, pero me preguntaba si éramos algo más.  
»No es como si nos besáramos o estuviéramos teniendo toda esa clase de sexo que escriben las phangirls... Pero hacemos cosas que normalmente las personas que son “sólo amigos” no harían.  
—¿Como qué?  
—Como... —Phil se quedó cavilando un segundo—. Como dormir juntos, pasar más tiempo juntos del que es saludable, salir a todas partes juntos.  
—Hay muchas cosas que eso es lo que hacen los amigos —fue la argumentación de Dan—. Además, ¿desde cuándo comenzó a preocuparte esto?  
—Desde que caí en cuenta que todo lo que te mencioné es, básicamente, construir una vida juntos.

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Dan, por lo que cerró su laptop y dedicó su entera atención a él. La cara de Phil era indescifrable: sus labios estaban tensos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos sólo contenían miedo y alguna clase de sentimiento: amor puro e incondicional.  
Dan no tenía idea de qué responderle, pues nunca se había detenido a pensar realmente qué eran el uno para el otro. ¿Amigos? No, eso era excesivamente poco. ¿Novios? ¿Alguna clase de amantes? Nah, eso era  _excesivamente excesivo._  

—Bueno, Phil... —comenzó—. Lo cierto es que nunca había pensado en ello detenidamente. Supongo que realmente es algo que dejaba pasar por alto hasta que lo mencionaste. Y te diré que... no me importa qué es lo que somos mientras estemos untos como hasta ahora.

Phil se quedó estático mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin saber realmente qué hacer. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Sonreírle y dejar a un lado el tema? Eso es lo que haría, seguro, si no fuera porque realmente le importaba saber la respuesta de Dan. Claro, Dan ya le había dado una respuesta,  _o algo así._

—¿Qué soy yo para ti, Phil?

 _Oh, bueno._ Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que él tampoco tenía una respuesta concreta para ello, pero lo iba a intentar

—Somos amigos, eso es seguro —respondió pensativo—.Sé que no somos novios porque no nos besamos —dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Sé que no somos amantes porque no...  
—ENTIENDO; PHIL:  
—No me quiero casar contigo, hasta donde sé —continuó esta vez en un tono más serio—, pero si tú quisieras yo aceptaría con todo gusto. Sin embargo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no sé de qué forma, pero-  
—Phil... Alguien debería hacer un fanfic de esto.  
—¿Qué termine con nosotros  _haciéndolo?_

Dan dejó escapar una carcajada característica de él. Phil pronto se unió a él.

—Oh, Dios, a veces pensamos demasiado juntos.  
—Creí que las crisis existenciales eran cosa tuya, Dan.  
—Lo son hasta que también tienen que ver contigo.  
—Oh, para ya,  
—Aquí es en donde te beso y tú comienzas a besarme el cuello y a decirme cosas sucias.  
—Dan, para —exclamó esta vez un asustado y divertido Phil.  
—Eso fue muy raro. Tal vez para otra ocasión. Vamos a dormir ya.  
—Buenas noches, Dan.  
—Buenas noches, Phil —dijo acurrucándose en su lado respectivo de la cama—. Te amo.  
—Te amo.


End file.
